A booster converter circuit includes a rectifier circuit that converts alternating-current (AC) power into DC power, a booster circuit that includes a coil and a switching element and boosts a DC voltage output from the rectifier circuit, and a control circuit that executes pulse width modulation (PWM) control on the switching element.
As a related technique, Patent Literature 1 listed below describes a digital converter 1 in which three booster choppers 4a to 4c are connected to one another in parallel. In each of the booster choppers 4a to 4c, coils L1 to L3, switching elements Q1 to Q3, and shunt resistors R1 to R3 are respectively connected to one another in series. A one-chip microcomputer 3 sets a pulse width of a PWM wave based on a current Ipi at the time of transition respective switching elements to be OFF (paragraph 0013, paragraph 0021, and FIG. 1).
According to the digital converter 1 described in Patent Literature 1, the plurality of switching elements can be operated with an optimum condition while taking characteristics of each of the switching elements into consideration (paragraph 0017).